Loki Laufeyson
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Asgardian Physiology ** Superhuman Strength: '''Loki possesses the strength to lift upwards of fifty tons. Can augment his strength through magical means. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''The tissues of Loki's body are super-humanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Can augment his durability further through magical means. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. ** '''Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Loki isn't fully immune to aging. While he is several millennia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain an injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs. * Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great number of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagrams, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. ** Telekinesis: Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. ** Psionics: Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. ** Shape-shifting: Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adapt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. ** Decoy Creation: Creates multiple decoy illusions to confuse enemies. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, specifically with daggers. He combines his magic with his combat skills for maximum effect. * Genius Intelligence: Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator, which is evident by the ease how Loki repeatedly succeeded to regain the trust of his fellow Asgardians, despite his numerous crimes. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Loki can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Weaknesses * Cowardice: Despite being a skilled combatant and being a master sorcerer, Loki is known as somewhat of a coward as he will often time choose to retreat from battle or try to weasel his way out of an embarrassing situation. * Magic Limitations: '''Loki's abilities are weaker on Midgard than on Asgard or Jötunheimr, as his birth was not of Gaea. Also, while apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers, Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. '''Paraphernalia Weapons * Sølvskive: Dagger gave to him by his father. * Laevateinn: Mythical, ancestral sword of Loki. Loki melted the sword down and forged it into a dagger. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Asgard members